Dyskusja:Mata Nui (Wielki Duch)
Jedrek 134: To trochę powalone, że Metru-Nui i Karda-Nui są w ciele Mata-Nuiego. Bionicle byłyby lepsze, gdyby lokalizacje były normalne. Co o tym sądzcie? No, a wiesz, że ciało Mata-Nui'ego zostało opanowane przez Teridaxa, a Mata-Nui siedzi w Ignice? --Misiek 21:31, 7 lis 2008 (UTC) Jedrek 134: Wiem, napisalem o tym w tym artykule. bez sensy że Teridax ma ciało Mata-Nuiego i teraz "żądzi" ich światem Ja uważam, że to zaj****cie. Na miejscu Teridaxa zacząłbym tańczyć, wtedy by mieli trzęsienie 2765785423532654 w skali Richtera --Misiek 19:08, 10 lis 2008 (UTC) --Takanui123 20:42, 11 lis 2008 (UTC)Ale wtedy byś w ogóle przestał istnieć. Matoranie są potrzebni do tego aby MN żył. Poza tym, w ciele MN jest grawitacja, więc gdyby zacząłby tańczyć, nic by nie poczuli, najwyżej maleńkie wstrząsy. Ktoś: MN w sęsie ciało czy w sęsie osoba/duch ? I tak to jest bez sensu że to Teridax "żądzi" Czemu nie Takanuva albo TSO , nawet mi pasuje Karzahni ale Teridax !!! Krzyk-Kto uważa że to fajny M.O.C.!http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=3547567 Infinity - Niezły, ale jego autor postarał się tylko przy brzuchu - kończyny są do kitu. Greg ujawnia informacje o Wielkim Duchu na swoim blogu... Trochę skróciłem ale info zostawiłem w całości. Cytat: Pytanie 1: Jak wysoki jest Mata Nui? Odpowiedź: Około 40 milionów stóp (około 120 tysięcy kilometrów) 2: Czy Mata Nui to Wszechświat Matoran? O: Tak. Oczywiście Mata Nui normalnie nie leży spokojnie w oceanie, dlatego Matoranie nie powinni wychodzić na powierzchnię. 3: Dlaczego Mata Nui miał na twarzy trawę, drzewa i rzeki? O: Jedno z jego zadań (lecz nie najważniejsze) to obserwacja różnych światów. Potrafi on położyć się w wodzie i za pomocą Energetycznego Protodermis (WIĘC PO TO JEST EP! - Lemon) zrobić kamuflaż przypominający lokalną florę. Przez Wileki Kataklizm system został uszkodzony i EP rozlało się przypadkiem. 4: Po co istniały Bohroki? O: Gdy Mata Nui ma przenieść się do innego świata Bohroki niszczą kamuflaż by Wielki Duch mógł sprawnie działać. Osłabia to też glebę na twarzy MN, tak że spada ona gdy ten się podnosi. 5: Czy Mata Nui jest robotem? O: W pewnym sensie tak. Jest w pełni mechaniczny, lecz jest też żywą istotą. 6: Czy Mata Nui ma Maskę Kanohi? O: Nie 7: Jakie jest główne zadanie MN? O: Dowiecie się tego kiedy indziej. 8: Dlaczego Toa/Turaga/itp. nie wiedzieli że są wewnątrz Mata Nui? O: Kiedyś istniała historia o tym że nasz wszechświat to tylko komórka wewnątrz wielkiego organizmu. Czy wtedy wiedzielibyśmy o tym? 9: Czy Mata Nui zawsze był na tej planecie? O: Nie. Dodatkowa ciekawostka. Za każdym razem gdy Mata Nui zanurza się i tworzy kamuflaż, "wypuszcza" Wielki Teleskop (ten z MNOG) na powierzchnię do obserwacji Czerwonej Gwiazdy-Krzyk CO TO MNOG? Warox - M'ata '''N'ui 'O'nline 'G'ame. '''MNOG Oooooooooooooo kurde jeszcze więkrza wersja w jesieni,to ja sobie więkrzą szafe muszę kupićPatryk6825!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ale jaja Ktoś: Mata Nui będzie Glatorianem Piasku (na to wychodzi)? NIe będzie tylko zostanie nim.No cóż...Vastus wygląda dla mnie tak,że mam ochotę pobawić się jego bebechami,a Stroniusowi bym przywalił jego maczugą!-Krzyk 13:55, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) Chej a wy wiecie którzy są dobrzy a którzy zli Wyższy niż myślałem, tutaj to znalazłem --Misiek 14:41, 6 sty 2009 (UTC) http://www.majhost.com/gallery/MuakaS8N/EurobricksStuff/p1010820.jpg Patrzcie na NIEGO!!!-Noxis 20:43, 7 sty 2009 (UTC) Miara Co za idiota napisał jego wysokość równą miliard 800 milionów metrów??? 60 milionów stóp niech pomnoży się przez 0.3 metra (długość jednej stopy) to wychodzi raptem 18 milionów metrów. krzyk kurcze exxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtra figure wyszukałeś:) Vavakx 19:39, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) p.s. zauwarzyliście jaki carapar jest przy nim mały? Vavakx 19:40, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) I.P. sam jest idiotą, bo MN sięga do gwiazd. - Cośtam robię 19:44, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) Nowy image Nie wydaje wam się że to trochę dziwne że największa istota z wszechświata matoran jest tu byle glatorianem(nie mogę zapamiętać). A z drugiej strony jego broń jest do bani, dali by mu jakiś ładny miecz w stylu vastusa albo lewy phantoka. Lego chyba postanowiło ukierunkować zabawę na wyrzutnie. Pamiętam kiedy to katana lewy nagle pojawiła się w 10 setach jako dodatek. Nadal uważam ze najlepsze bronie mieli Nuva (wyjątek upgrade katany i miecz Brutaki) (Pohatu.hehe 23:01, 21 sty 2009 (UTC)) Nazwa setów na drugą połowę 2009 to Legends, więc może ci co są z Mata Nuim to legendarni Glatorianie ? No chyba że tak ale legends raczej będzie się odnosić do tego że są wielcy w mocy ( moze to wielkie duchy albo jakieś inne potężne istoty) ten kto obraża moje przyjaciela jest moim wrogiem podpisz się!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vavakx Legendy plemion (Maat Nui to legenda Matorańska)-Noxis 11:28, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) Skoro będzie nosić naszą starą ,dobrą Ignike to chyba będzie mieć łeb ja np.Vakama czy sam Ignika no nie ?-Muraga7 20:06, 31 sty 2009 (UTC) Zgadzam się z muragą.--(Moj Talk) patryx Glatorian - czyli on jest Glatorianem czego ???? ( juz sie pogubiłem ) Nie będzie nosić starej tylko nową, żeby założyć od góry http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=3714774 --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 21:13, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) Następny dowód --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 21:34, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) Cool,i wiem jak go zrobić(takiego MOC.To chyba będzie Tyzoon).Czadowy.+ dla nich.-Kilek,władca Voroxów 21:36, 28 lut 2009 (UTC) czy mnie się zdaje czy jego zbroja jest zardzewiała? http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=3735126 Vavakx Nie, ma tylko takie kolory --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:02, 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Moim zdaniem te ochraniacze na kostki przypominają Vahi - Patryx Glatorian I słusznie. Jednak Vahi jest mniejsza i ma trochę inny kształt. --Thunderblood, założyciel i admin PFEB 13:34, 1 kwi 2009 (UTC) Ignika Ciekawe czy Mata-Nui będzie mógł używać Igniki -B.i.o Hero Chyba a ja będzie mógł to Glatorian zatka.-Kilek,władca Voroxów 07:21, 4 kwi 2009 (UTC) Czego ten spojler taki nieczytelny (Toapiruk 15:24, 30 maj 2009 (UTC)) Halo, a czytłeś szablon?--Coś tam robię 16:12, 30 maj 2009 (UTC) Patrzcie tu. Warox 11:26, 5 cze 2009 (UTC) click bedzie wydany http://www.bzpower.com/Imaging/stories/06-10-09_legend_reborn_exclusive.jpg Vavakx http://hmv.com/hmvweb/displayProductDetails.do?ctx=280&sku=976368 http://bzpower.com/story.php?ID=4159 Vavakx http://bzpower.com/story.php?ID=4200 znowu Vavakx Wiemy to od dawna.--Coś tam robię 11:00, 14 cze 2009 (UTC) wkleji ktoś? http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Image:CGI_Toa_Mata_Nui_Titan.png Vavakx Ojej! Ojć!Chciałem w tabelce Glatorian wlepić "żywioł:życie" i nie wyszło!-User:Gormifan